The present invention relates generally to switches, and, more particularly, to a switch operative to be positioned in either a first switch position or a second switch position responsive to actuation forces applied thereto by a card member when positioned in abutment with the switch.
Advancements in the field of radio electronics have permitted the introduction and commercialization of an ever-increasing array of radio communication apparatus. Advancements in electronic circuitry design have also permitted increased miniaturization of the electronic circuitry comprising such radio communication apparatus. As a result, an ever-increasing array of radio communication apparatus comprised of ever-smaller electronic circuitry has permitted such radio communication apparatus to be utilized more conveniently in an increased number of applications.
A radio transceiver, such as a radiotelephone utilized in a cellular, communication system, is one example of radio communication apparatus which has been miniaturized to be utilized conveniently in an increased number of applications. Additional efforts to miniaturize further the electronic circuitry of similar such radio transceivers are being made. Such further miniaturization of the radio transceivers will further increase the convenience of utilization of such transceivers, and will permit such transceivers to be utilized in further increased numbers of applications.
Pursuant to such efforts to miniaturize further the electronic circuitry of such radio transceivers (as well as other radio communication apparatus), size minimization of the circuitry is a critical design goal during design of such circuitry. Minimization of the physical dimensions of other structure of such radio transceivers is similarly a critical design goal during design of the radio transceivers.
Concomitant with the miniaturization of the circuitry and other physical structure of such radio transceivers is the introduction of additional innovations, both electronic and mechanical in nature, into the design of such radio transceivers. Such additional innovations provide the radio transceivers with additional features to increase the convenience of use of such transceivers. In a manner similar to the ongoing efforts to minimize the physical dimensions of the electronic circuitry and other structure of the radio tranceivers, efforts are also ongoing to minimize the physical dimensions of the structure of such additional innovations.
With particular reference to a cellular radiotelephone, one type of radio transceiver, an assembly referred to as a card reader assembly, constitutes one such additional innovation included into the design of several constructions of radiotelephones.
A card reader assembly is operative to receive a card member at a support position therein. The card member is substantially similar in dimensions to a conventional credit card, but further includes a memory element disposed thereupon. Identification indicia is stored in the memory element. When the memory element disposed upon the card member is appropriately coupled to the circuitry of the radiotelephone, the information stored within the memory element may be transferred to the circuitry of the radiotelephone.
The identification indicia stored in the memory element includes an identification number to be utilized for billing purposes to bill a phone call made with the radiotelephone to a particular billing account. Because the card member may be removed from a card reader assembly of one radiotelephone, and inserted within the card reader assembly of another radiotelephone, calls made from more than one radiotelephone may be billed to a single billing account.
Radiotelephone constructions having card reader assemblies incorporated therein are advantageous, as a user of more than one radiotelephone may alternately operate the two or more radiotelephones while requiring only a single billing account.
The card members upon which the memory elements are disposed are of a standardized configuration, and the card reader assembly is similarly of a standardized configuration. More particularly, the card member includes electrodes formed upon a face surface thereof. The electrodes are coupled to the memory element disposed upon the card member, and are operative to permit electrical connection between the memory element and the circuitry of the radiotelephone. Such electrodes are positioned at standardized locations upon the card member to permit suitable connection of the electrodes to corresponding contacts of the electronic circuitry of the radiotelephone. The contacts of the circuitry of the radiotelephone are similarly of standardized configurations. In standard configurations, the electrodes formed upon the face surface of the card member are arranged in an array of two rows of three electrodes.
At least one of the radiotelephone contacts is coupled to a radiotelephone power supply which powers the radiotelephone. And, at least one of the radiotelephone contacts is coupled to a ground side of the radiotelephone power supply. Because of the standardized configuration of positioning of the electrodes upon the card member, care must be exercised to ensure that contacts of the electronic circuitry of the radiotelephone coupled to the positive side of the radiotelephone power supply are only powered when the corresponding electrodes of the card member are properly aligned with one another.
Powering of such radiotelephone contacts when the card member is misaligned therewith can result in damage to the memory element disposed upon the card member. (For example, when misaligned such that a radiotelephone electrode coupled to a positive side of the radiotelephone power supply is connected to an electrode coupled to a ground terminal of the memory element disposed upon the card member, the memory element may be damaged or the stored information may be lost.)
Accordingly, the radiotelephone contacts should not be powered until the card member is suitably positioned at a desired support position whereat the electrodes of the card member are suitably aligned with the radiotelephone contacts.
To prevent such powering of the radiotelephone contacts prior to proper positioning of the card member at a support position of the card reader assembly, a switch may be utilized to prevent powering of the radiotelephone electrodes except during times in which the card member is suitably positioned at the support position in the card reader assembly.
While several, existing radiotelephone constructions include such switches, these existing switches are relatively large, difficult to manufacture, and are relatively expensive.
What is needed, accordingly, is a switch of minimal physical dimensions, of low cost, and of convenient construction for use in such an application.